


Für immer?

by Feuchen



Series: Kopfgeldjäger!AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleine, spontane Fortsetzung zu "Nur für kurze Dauer?" ;D





	Für immer?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte dazu ja ne Longfic geplant, aber die Idee entwickelt sich in ne leicht andere Richtung...deswegen jetzt so ne art Fortsetzung oder so? *hust*

Mit einem skeptischen Blick sah Morisuke in den Spiegel an seinem Schrank und blinzelte irritiert.

Wie kam er eigentlich dazu, dass er auf dieses Date dieses Idioten eingegangen war?

Als wenn er Kuroo irgendwas schuldig war, immerhin sollte er ihn fangen und nicht mit ihm ausgehen.

Seufzend strich er sich durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und verließ schließlich seine Wohnung.

Ab dem morgigen Tag waren sie einfach wieder Gegner und dann war es das. Das hier war einmalig und sonst nichts und er würde das kein weiteres Mal akzeptieren.

Entschlossen nickte er und begab sich zu ihrem Treffpunkt, blinzelte ein wenig verwundert, als er den anderen bemerkte, wie er eindeutig _zu_ gut aussah.

Es wäre ihm wirklich lieber, wenn Kuroo nicht so verdammt gut aussah, wie er aussah. Das nächste Mal würde er vermutlich eindeutig mehr darauf achten, _wen_ er jagen wollte.

Dass er gar nicht mehr in die Versuchung kam, solche Typen wie Kuroo zu jagen, die ihn eindeutig um den Verstand brachten.

„Yakkun?“, hörte er dessen Stimme, worauf er zusammenzuckte. Es war übrigens nicht besser, dass Kuroo angefangen hatte, ihn so zu nennen.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns“, brummte Morisuke und verdrehte etwas die Augen, versuchte Kuroo nicht länger anzusehen.

Wenn er sich nicht weiter einredete, dass Kuroo sein Gegner war, würde er nachher wirklich noch Gefallen an diesem finden und das _durfte_ nicht sein!

Dieser war einer der meistgesuchtesten Killer und er hatte eindeutig einen Ruf zu verlieren, wenn er ausgerechnet mit Kuroo ausging!

Zumindest konnte er sich das ja einreden, auch, wenn man als Kopfgeldjäger auch nur in einer bestimmten Ecke wirklich von einem ‚guten Ruf‘ reden konnte.

Aber es ging immer noch ums Prinzip, nicht?

„Hmm ... kannst du wenigstens _versuchen_ , es zu genießen?“, fragte Kuroo schließlich nach, während sie nebeneinander hergingen, „oder ist es so schlimm, dass wir etwas unternehmen?“

Kurz seufzte Morisuke, während er zu ihm sah.

Natürlich war es nicht ‚so‘ schlimm, immerhin hatte er irgendwie ja zugestimmt, auch, wenn er sich irgendwie sicher war, dass das auch etwas aufgrund einer Übernächtigung oder sonst etwas zustande gekommen war. Oder er hatte in dem Moment irgendwas von Kuroos Krankheit abbekommen und war deswegen nicht ganz bei sich gewesen.

Er seufzte bei dem Gedanken, weil er genau wusste, dass er bei vollem Bewusstsein war, als er zugestimmt hatte, weil er den anderen irgendwie attraktiv fand. Und wenn er nicht gerade einer der meistgesuchtesten Verbrecher war, wäre es ihm auch egal.

„Warum tötest du eigentlich, Kuroo?“, murmelte er schließlich leiser vor sich hin, als er dem anderen in ein Café gefolgt war, wo sie sich niederließen und ein wenig die Karte studierten.

Überrascht hob Kuroo seinen Kopf und starrte ihn an, kratzte sich dann am Hinterkopf und richtete seine Augen wieder auf die Karte. „Warum willst du das wissen, Yakkun?“

„Vielleicht um dich zu verstehen“, murmelte Morisuke, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Wenn er einen Grund wüsste, würde er ihn vielleicht davon abhalten können.

„Warum bist du als Kopfgeldjäger tätig, Yakkun?“, stellte Kuroo schließlich die Gegenfrage und legte die Karte vor sich ab, stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch ab.

Verwundert zog Morisuke seine Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er seufzte: „Gibt es dafür einen Grund, außer Verbrechern ihrer gerechten Strafe zukommen zu lassen?“

Kuroo grinste nur und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, während sie nebenbei ihre Bestellung bei einer Bedienung aufgaben, bevor er schließlich weitersprach. „Damals wusste ich keine andere Lösung, als diese Aufträge und danach ... es ist nun einmal alles, was ich tun kann, um Kenma ein anständiges Leben zu ermöglichen.“

„Ein anständiges Leben?“, wiederholte Morisuke und sah ihn skeptisch an, „wie stellst du dir das vor? Du bist ein meistgesuchter Killer, der schon jede Menge Menschenleben ausgelöscht hat, Kuroo.“

„Denkst du, dass weiß ich nicht?“, zuckte Kuroo mit den Schultern, „aber es ist das Einzige, was ich damals tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen.“

„Und jetzt? Du bist talentiert, du könntest genauso gut anders erfolgreich sein“, murmelte Morisuke und sah ihm einfach nur entgegen. Irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass sie weiterhin Feinde waren, aber er wusste auch nicht, für wen genau der andere das alles tat. Wer war dieser Kenma, von dem er sprach?

Kuroo gab ein leises Lachen von sich, während er ihn ansah. „Ich habe schon zu viele getötet, um jetzt damit aufzuhören, Yaku. Sorry, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich noch wechseln könnte.“

Ein wenig seufzte Morisuke, bevor er schließlich doch lächelte und den anderen anblickte. „Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich etwas mit dir versuchen will, wenn du aufhörst zu töten?“

Er bemerkte geradezu, wie Kuroo ein wenig seine Augen weitete, während er ihn einfach nur anstarrte. Hatte er den Killer damit so geschockt, dass er ihm das gesagt hatte?

„Und wenn du mir sagst, wer Kenma ist“, sagte Morisuke daraufhin noch und grinste Kuroo an.

„Meinst du das ernst, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst, Yakkun?“, fragte Kuroo ein wenig zu überrascht nach, während er ihn einfach nur weiterhin anstarrte.

„Wenn du aufhörst zu töten, ja“, sagte Morisuke ruhig lächelnd, „ich denke nämlich, dass du mit deinem Talent durchaus auch als Kopfgeldjäger tätig sein könntest.“

Kurz blinzelte Kuroo, bevor er ein wenig verlegener den Kopf wegdrehte: „Ich will es versuchen ...“

„Und? Wer ist Kenma?“, fragte Morisuke dann nach und legte den Kopf schief, „ich meine, wenn du für ihn tötest, muss er dir viel bedeuten.“

„Er ist mein bester Freund und die einzige Person, die seit meiner Kindheit und seit dem Tod unserer Eltern bei mir ist“, sagte Kuroo schließlich ruhiger lächelnd, „deswegen war es mir egal, was ich tun muss, solange er alles bekommen kann, was er braucht.“

Kurz starrte Morisuke ihn einfach nur an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und Kuroo angrinste: „Ich denke, du brauchst wirklich noch jemanden, der dich auf den richtigen Weg zurückführt, Kuroo.“

Wieso hatte er nur so ein Gefühl, als wenn er nicht mehr von dem anderen loskam und das eigentlich damit angefangen hatte, als dieser ihm mehr oder weniger fiebernd in die Arme gefallen war?

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me @ twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
